Falling Down
by SofiaEkaterina
Summary: De como Nico Di Angelo cayó al Tartaro.


"Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti." Friedrich Nietzsche

—Odio a los fantasmas.

Eso es lo que pensaba el rey de los fantasmas mientras entraba en la sala de espera del inframundo. El lugar estaba infestado de almas recientemente muertas, o bueno, algunas no tan recientes; todas parecían personas normales a primera vista pero cuando mirabas a una fijamente, podías ver a través. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia el escritorio en medio de la sala, donde un hombre negro con el cabello teñido de rubio y traje italiano verde oscuro hablaba con una niña.

—Ya le dije señorita, que no puedo llevarla a ningún lado si no paga— le decía Caronte a la pequeña, que no podía tener más de nueve años, mientras esta lo miraba a punto de llorar.

—Pero mami dijo que iría con mi abuelito, ¡lléveme con mi abuelito!

Nico llegó al frente del escritorio e intervino en la conversación.

—Caronte, no tiene problema en llevarte a donde debes ir ¿O no es así? —Nico miró serio al barquero del inframundo. Caronte dudó.

—Ve hacia el ascensor y espera a que llame a todos ¿Esta bien? —dijo resignado. La niña se fue y el dios menor se dirigió a Nico.

—No puede entrometerse en mi trabajo señor Di Angelo.

—Bah, ve a quejarte con mi padre si quieres. Necesito pasar, ¿Yo también debo pagar para ver a mi padre, o tengo que hacer que se moleste contigo Caronte?

—También espere en el ascensor, pero si piensa ver a su padre, se llevará una gran decepción. El señor Hades está ocupado con sus problemas de personalidad —le respondió resignado.

—Veremos —fue su único comentario.— ¿Y tú Caronte? ¿Te afecta algo de esto? —Preguntó el hijo de Hades con curiosidad

—Bah, a nadie le gusta pensar en la muerte así que nadie me presta atención. Exceptuando algún dolor de cabeza, estoy bien —contestó el dios menor con un gesto de manos.

Nico se dirigió al ascensor y esperó a que el dios terminara de hablar con algunos muertos. Luego de unos minutos se dirigió al ascensor, llamó a las almas que habían pagado y abrió el ascensor. El moreno entró en él y esperó pacientemente a que Caronte terminara de amenazar a los que se quedaban en la sala de espera. El barquero cerró las puertas del ascensor y este se movió hacia abajo un tiempo, para luego transformarse en una barca.

¿Lo más indignante?

Ni siquiera llegó a entrar al palacio. Fuera de las puertas, había dos guardias-esqueleto. Vestían armadura griega y llevaban lanzas bastante puntiagudas. En cuanto se acercó a la puerta los Zombis le cerraron el paso.

—Nadie puede entrar al palacio —dijo el de la izquierda.

—Pero yo soy hijo de Hades —se quejó ofendido.

—El señor Hades fue claro, nadie, vivo o muerto debía entrar en su palacio —insistió el zombie.

—Plan B: Amenaza —pensó malhumorado. Normalmente no llegaba hasta ese punto: tanto vivos como muertos le hacían paso con solo una mirada.

—No me hagas hacerlo por las malas —advirtió el chico. Los guardias se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

—Adelante, no será peor de lo que su padre nos hará si no seguimos sus instrucciones —dijo el de la derecha.

Nico no pudo más que darles la razón. Resignado, se alejó del castillo. Intentó hacer un viaje sombra hasta su habitación en el palacio pero lo único que logró fue perder energía y tiempo.

Dándose por vencido, decidió recorrer el inframundo, tal vez podía preguntarle a algún fantasma. O tal vez tenía suerte y en medio de los campos asfódelos encontraría las puertas, sin guardias así podría cerrarlas y dar por zanjado ese asunto.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Se internó en la masa de fantasmas de los campos asfódelos. Pensó en Hazel, su hermana. Ahora mismo estaría en una misión con Percy Jackson para desencadenar a Tánatos. El hijo de Poseidón lo mataría cuando recordara todo. Nico intentó no pensar en eso. Lo que solo le llevó a recordar la cara de Hazel cuando casi la llama Bianca. Él no lo hacía a propósito. El quería a Hazel, mucho, pero estúpidamente, sentía que estaba traicionando a Bianca. Además, se le hacía extraño saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por él.

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que casi se olvida de todo. Literalmente. Casi se va directo al río Lete. Maldiciendo por su estupidez, observó que había cruzado los Asfódelos y se dirigía hacia la cueva de la diosa fantasma. Nico la había conocido una vez, no había sido agradable. Incluso sabiendo que la diosa podía saber algo de las puertas, decidió dar media vuelta.

Se arrepintió de su decisión a penas se acercó al pozo.

Fue un idiota egocéntrico al pensar que podría tener todo bajo control. Era el hijo de Hades y estaba dentro del inframundo ¿Qué podría pasar? Olvidó totalmente que ni su padre se acercaba a ese lugar. Pensó que no sería tan mala idea echar un vistazo a los alrededores, era un buen lugar para las puertas de la muerte porque ¿Quién querría acercarse tanto al Tártaro?

La voz de Gaia se oyó de repente.

—Pequeño tonto, te crees muy poderoso y solo eres un niñito que autocompadeciendose de su pasado ¿Quieres saber dónde están las puertas de la Muerte?, pues bien, déjame guiarte.

La voz desapareció. Nico desenvainó su espada de hierro estigio en un intento de defenderse, sus instintos listos para atacar.

Un esfuerzo inútil. Sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, una fuerza invisible lo empujó.

Voló 5 metros antes de caer directo al abismo.

Nico sintió el viento romper con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras caía a velocidad terminal. Se concentró en no soltar su espada, y trato de no pensar en lo estúpido que había sido.

La gran roca que golpeó su cabeza le ayudo con eso último. Por supuesto, no pudo pensar en nada más porque se lo pasó inconsciente el resto del camino abajo.

Tal vez eso fuera bueno, después de todo, los próximos días serían agotadores.

Muy buenas, me presento: Sofi, un gusto. Esta historia no es ni de cerca la mejor que he escrito, pero Nico es mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos y me pareció buena idea que esta fuera mi primera historia publicada aquí.

Hace tiempo que estoy dando vueltas por fanfiction, pero no entiendo muy bien la página, por lo que recién me he animado a publicar algo. Supongo que con el tiempo voy a empezar a publicar acá más seguido. Ahora estoy en Wattpad (con el mismo usuario y varias historias), pero mis comienzos fueron en Potterfics, aunque ya hace un año borré mi cuenta porque considero que la calidad de la página y de las historias decayeron bastante.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot :) están más que invitados a dejar su opinión

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
